Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 011
"The Showdown, And Then...?!" is the eleventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on February 20, 2005 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in Volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Dark Yugi tells the Three Musketeers of Face Cards to join together, and tells his new monster to come forth. "He who holds the imperial title, the ultimate fusion warrior, "Arcana Knight Joker". Tenma can't believe that Yugi has fused his three monsters into one without the cost of a sacrifice, thinking that he's face-to-face with the Wicked God, and still has the will to fight. He acknowledges it as impressive, but points out that "The Wicked Dreadroot" has 5000 ATK, and his fear power will cut "Knight Joker's" ATK in half. His Life Points stand at 2300, while Yugi's are at 1550, and "Arcana Knight Joker" falls from 3800 to 1900 ATK. Tenma claims that Yugi will never defeat him with a puny swordsman like that. Dark Yugi admits that that's true, and a Fusion monster can't attack on the turn it is Summoned, so he'll end his turn. Tenma laughs, observing that Yugi's given up on Summoning his own God, and now he's relying on a Fusion monster. He asks if this is the best he can do, now that his God won't help him. Dark Yugi replies that he suspects that Tenma will do anything to prevent him from Summoning a God. He asks if his Egyptian God cards frighten Tenma that much, telling Tenma that he's the one who's afraid. Tenma is quiet for a moment, but tells Yugi he can say what he likes; he's about to feel the terror of the Gods. He asks Yugi if he's ready, and tells him to shudder before his Wicked God. He orders "Dreadroot" to attack "Knight Joker" with Fear's Knockdown, and "Dreadroot" lunges, throwing a massive punch. Dark Yugi plays his Set card, "Spellbinding Illusion", causing the Wicked God's ATK to fall by 500, to 4500, and negating its fear power. "Arcana Knight Joker's" attack points are restored to 3800, but Tenma's unfazed, pointing out that it's a nice try, but the trap won't stop the God's attack, and he yells at "Knight Joker" to die as "Dreadroot's" fist crashes into "Knight Joker", who blocks the blow with his sword and bladed shield. Tenma is shocked, and Dark Yugi claims "Arcana Knight Joker" to be the embodiement of his fighting spirit, and states that Tenma can't defeat them with the power of terror. He activates his Set card, "Weapon Regeneration", allowing him to reuse an Equip Spell Card from his Graveyard, and he chooses "Lightning Blade". "Joker Knight's" ATK increases by 800, to 4600, and Dark Yugi declares "slash through the terror" with "Lightning Thunder Blade". "Joker Knight" drags his blade across "Dreadroot", leaving a massive scar on it before it shatters. Tenma appears to emerge from his body, thinking that he doesn't believe it - to think a non-God could defeat a "Wicked God". No matter though; he's already achived his objective. His image fades away, as he thinks "see you later, big brother." Tenma's body falls to his knees, and Dark Yugi begins his next turn, attacking directly with "Knight Joker". Croquet orders Yugi to stop, and Dark Yugi asks him what's the meaning of this. Croquet rushes up to Tenma, and shakes his shoulders. He tells Yugi that Tenma is no longer in any condition to fight, and tells Yugi that they victory is his. Suddenly, Yako Tenma's voice sounds out, and he appears on a videoscreen, congratulating Yugi, and admitting that he should have known that Yugi would defeat "The Wicked Dreadroot." Dark Yugi asks if he's speaking to a recording, but Yako tells him that it's live - he's been on the top floor of the building the entire time, though the person who Yugi has defeated is also him. Dark Yugi asks him what he means, and Yako explains that he hacked Tenma's body, took over and controlled him. Tenma is his twin brother, Gekko Tenma. Dark Yugi is floored by the fact that Yako has a twin. Gekko destroys his "Wicked Dreadroot" card, and Yako chuckles, seeing that he's broken free of his curse. Croquet helps Gekko stand up, and Gekko groans, muttering Yako's name. Yako thanks him, commenting that he's managed to advance the R.A. Project another phase. Gekko begs Yako to stop, but Yako ignores him, telling Yugi that he'll let him see the results of what happened. He shows Yugi Anzu's body, and Dark Yugi is horrified to see that Anzu's eyes are blank. Yako caresses her head, telling Yugi that this is the former Anzu Mazaki; thanks to the energy emitted by "The Wicked Dreadroot", her body and soul have been seperated. Just as he thought, the "Wicked God" released its full power in the heat of battle, and he used that power. Dark Yugi furiously tells Yako to keep his hands off Anzu, and begs her to answer him. Yako points out that its no use. She's already a soulless soul, a living mass of meat, a vessel for the next soul. Dark Yugi is horrified, and Yako explains that her soul floats free from her body, which has become a vessel to receive his soul - the soul of Maximillion J. Pegasus. His right eye bulges as he explains that the purpose of the "R"ebirth of "A"vatar Project is to summon Pegasus to him once again. In a few hours, he will begin the procedure to transfer Pegasus's soul into a new body. He wonders if Yugi can stop him, and cuts the feed with a laugh. Gekko tells Yugi that Pegasus sold his soul to see his beloved Miss Cyndia one more time, and Yako is the same way; he'd do anything to see Master Pegasus again. He wants to see him too. Dark Yugi grabs Gekko's coat lapels, and Gekko states that he doesn't want it so badly that he'd sacrifice someone for it. He tried everything that he could think of to dissuade Yako from this folly, but he's overflowing with power from the Wicked Gods. He used that power to supress Gekko's consciousness and control his body. Dark Yugi lets Gekko go, and Gekko explains that their Duel was all part of Yako's plan. He needed to Summon "Dreadroot" to produce enough mystic energy to seperate Anzu's soul from her body. He states that he shouldn't have Summoned "The Wicked Dreadroot" and he asks Yugi to forgive him. Then he reminds Yugi that he said he'd let Yugi see Anzu if he won, and explains that her spirit is trapped in the Duel Ring Server. If he puts her card in his Duel Disk, he'll see. Holding up Anzu's Soul Prison card, he puts the card in his Duel Disk. Anzu appears in front of him as a hologram, gasping in surprise, and sees Yugi. They call out each other's names, and she dives forwards, her image passing right through him. She looks saddened, but turns around and thanks Dark Yugi for coming to save her. Gekko explains that she was likely watching everything through the Duel Disk, and Dark Yugi desperately vows to save her. Anzu calms him down, asking why he's all freaked out. She points out that he's a man, isn't he? She tells him to keep it together, patting his shoulder, but her hand passes through him once again. She yanks her hand back, remarking sadly that they're so close, but they can't touch. It feels lonely. Meanwhile, Kaiba's fighter plane has entered Japanese airspace, as stated by Mokuba. Kaiba chuckles, declaring full speed to Domino City. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Duel continues from the previous chapter. ' Turn 9: Yugi' Yugi has just Fusion Summoned "Arcana Knight Joker" (3800/2500). The effect of "The Wicked Dreadroot" halves the ATK and DEF of "Arcana Knight Joker" ("Joker": 3800 → 1900/2500 → 1250). Turn 10: Yako Tenma draws. "The Wicked Dreadroot" attacks "Arcana Knight Joker", but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Illusion", decreasing the ATK of "Dreadroot" by 500 ("Dreadroot": 5000 → 4500/5000) and negating its effects. Thus, the ATK and DEF of "Arcana Knight Joker" return to their original values ("Joker": 1900 → 3800/1250 → 2500). "Dreadroot's" attack continues, but Yugi activates his face-down "Weapon Regeneration", equipping the "Lightning Blade" in his Graveyard to "Joker" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Joker": 3800 → 4600/2500). "Dreadroot" is destroyed (Yako 2300 → 2200). Turn 11: Yugi Yugi draws. He prepares to attack directly with "Arcana Knight Joker", but the Duel is interrupted by Croquet and Yugi is declared the winner. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters